A display and packaging box that is capable of displaying products in situ without needing to take the products out of the packaging box and that is used for delivery is known. As an example of this type of display and packaging box, a box has been proposed that is made of cardboard or thick paper and that is configured such that a cut line for opening the packaging box is carved entirely around the body of the box. The box is then cut along this cut line, the upper half of the box is removed, and the lower half is used as a tray in situ, thus displaying the product packages arranged inside the box (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
For display at a store front, it is common that packaging boxes are piled up into several levels. With the display and packaging box described in Patent Literature 1, where the upper half of the top packaging box can be removed and the lower half used as a tray, the packaging boxes below the top box can be piled up while making the product packages inside visible through an opening by tearing along the perforations provided in the front part of the body of each box to form a window-like opening.
However, in the display and packaging box described in the Patent Literature 1, stored product packages are arranged into a single line, thus creating an unused space in the upper part of the product accommodating part inside the packaging box, and resulting in a packaging box with a poor product package storage efficiency.
In this regard, a packaging box has been proposed in which product packages arranged sideways are placed such that a pair of product accommodating parts face each other (see, for example, Patent Literature 2). With the display and packaging box described in Patent Literature 2, the packaging box is cut along the cut line provided in the central portion of the packaging box, and then the packaging box is opened in a clamshell door-like manner. Thus, a plurality of product packages accommodated in the halved packaging box that has been divided into right and left portions by being opened reach an upright state, and as a result, installing these portions makes it possible to display the product packages.